


[Podfic] Lines

by Readbyanalise010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pickup Lines, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010





	[Podfic] Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/762506) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten). 



Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Lines.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save) from the Audiofic Archive

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Lines.mp3) | **Size:** 5.74 MB | **Duration:** 00:06:16
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/250606201302.zip) | **Size:** 5.76 MB | **Duration:** 00:06:16

## Reader's Notes

Unforgotten writes some really great Charles/Erik fic and I kind of want to podfic all of it. Until then, enjoy a story where Erik gets turned on by genetics.

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
